


across the string

by muzubi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Mature atsuhina, Mild Smut, Miya Atsumu is bad at explaining his feelings, One Shot, Red String of Fate, Requited Love, Soulmates
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzubi/pseuds/muzubi
Summary: Kunjungannya ke kuil suci pagi itu mendatangkan segala impian dan menghapus segala kehausannya. Atsumu kini bisa melihat cantiknya warna dunia yang mempesona. Atsumu kini tahu bagaimana rasanya bermutualisme perihal rasa. Dan Atsumu tidak bisa menolak fakta bahwa dia begitu jatuh cinta pada Hinata Shoyo sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di awal tahun baru.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	across the string

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate.

Atsumu pernah bermimpi jika dia bisa menggapai langit dan bertemu para dewa, dia ingin meminta agar orang yang suatu saat menjadi pasangan hidupnya dapat selalu berbahagia sembari memancarkan asa penuh kemenangan di bola matanya. Terdengar dramatis, namun terkadang dia pun mencoba untuk menjadi realistis. 

Ada saat dimana Atsumu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang terus menatap dunia dengan tiadanya warna-warna cantik penuh puja. Disaat Osamu, saudaranya, dapat membedakan hal-hal cantik di dunia dengan warna, Atsumu hanya bisa tertawa dan berharap suatu hari dia dapat merasakan hal yang sama. Disaat Osamu, kembarannya, selalu berjalan penuh senda gurau dengan benang merah yang terlilit di kelingkingnya, Atsumu hanya bisa berandai dan berharap kelingkingnya pun akan bisa mendapatkan hal yang sama.

Umurnya 22 tahun, hidupnya masih panjang jika para dewa memberkati. Atsumu tak siap mati tanpa bertemu pasangan hidupnya, pun, tak siap pula melihat pasangan hidupnya memasang beribu gurat kesedihan apabila nyawanya ditarik oleh para dewa. 

Tapi dia percaya bahwa hasil tak akan pernah menampar usaha. Jiwa kompetitif Atsumu terkadang selalu berteriak kencang begitu teman-temannya telah dipertemukan dengan takdir mereka, walau nyatanya hal ini tak patut dijadikan persaingan. Atsumu terkekeh miris; dirinya memang terlalu naif.

Di tahun baru 2020, pagi hari saat suhu udara terasa begitu sejuk dengan lelehan-lelehan salju yang masih melapisi properti-properti di luar rumah, Atsumu yang dibaluti jaket tebalnya melangkah ke kuil sendirian. Pandangannya masih berwarna abu-abu dan hitam, tidak ada yang spesial; mengapa orang-orang selalu berharap sesuatu yang baru di awal tahun dan beranggapan dewa tak akan mengakhiri semuanya dengan penuh nestapa?

Atsumu telah sadar; dirinya iri. Puluhan tahun berfokus melatih diri di aspek olahraga tak menghasilkan apa-apa selain bentuk tubuh ideal dan pengalaman yang melelahkan. Dia tahu kebahagiaan tak selamanya mengenai pasangan hidup. Namun, dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya bisa memberi afeksi dan bermutualisme mengenai rasa cinta. Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan saat kondisinya tengah terpuruk. Dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dia bisa mematahkan egonya demi kekasih hati yang sama-sama berjuang demi kebersamaan. Atsumu ingin tahu. Atsumu ingin merasakan. Atsumu ingin bisa menggapai semua rasa, juga melihat cantiknya warna dunia. 

Saat itu, begitu langkah kakinya telah sampai di hadapan kuil, dia menepuk tangannya beberapa kali, mengatupkannya, dan berdoa mengenai segala kebaikan yang dia harap akan selalu datang padanya serta keluarga. Matanya terpejam; pikirannya bergejolak tak karuan begitu dia merasa dirinya begitu naif dan terlalu banyak meminta. Di tempat suci ini, tentu tak pantas dia bersikap tamak akan berbagai hal. Bisa saja dewa akan tertawa dan memberinya berbagai duka sebagai hukuman yang setimpal atas segala kehausannya. 

Begitu doa telah dia panjatkan dengan beribu keikhlasan dan rasa tabah, matanya terbuka. 

_Oh, astaga_. Atsumu kini mengerti kenapa banyak orang yang selalu mengharapkan berbagai kebaikan di awal tahun.

Dirinya mematung kaku saat matanya bisa melihat kuil besar di hadapannya berdiri begitu gagah dihiasi polesan cat warna coklat tua mengkilap dengan sinar mentari yang menerangi seluruh eksistensi bumi. Matanya menatap lurus pada sepatu _hitam_ yang dia pakai, lantai kuil yang dilapisi triplek kayu turut menyambut tatapan mata yang terkejut. Dia mendongak, lonceng besar berwarna emas yang menggantung di bagian bawah atap kuil dia tatap lama dan penuh bisu. Atsumu sedikit terperanjat, buru buru melihat jari-jarinya. 

_Hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

Kelingkingnya terlilit benang merah. Dia terdiam sebentar, tak bersuara, dan sorot matanya mengikuti arah lilitan benang tersebut yang mempertemukannya dengan sosok figur kecil berambut jingga cerah, iris cantik karamelnya balik menatap dia dengan tatapan tak penuh sangka. Jari kelingking mungil yang sedang dia perhatikan pun terlilit erat oleh benang merah yang berhasil mempertemukan mereka di hadapan kuil suci.

Atsumu belum mengambil tindakan apa-apa. Bodohnya. Dia hanya terus berusaha mengendalikan segala kejutan yang saat ini seperti menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Si surai jingga pun tak menunjukan gerak-gerik apapun sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum manis dan membuka suara dengan begitu lembut;

“Kau 'kah orangnya?”

Dan Atsumu tak bisa menahan senyum menawannya.

* * *

3 tahun. Itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk mempertahankan hubungan. Atsumu dan pemuda berambut jingga cerah yang dia temui tiga tahun lalu di hadapan kuil saat awal tahun baru, mampu menempuh berbagai macam hal selama itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin kasih dan tinggal bersama; di apartemen sederhana yang dibayar secara patungan karena mereka sendiri sudah mendapatkan kerja.

Hinata Shoyo namanya. Dia bekerja menjadi barista di sebuah kedai kopi milik temannya hingga sore hari. Di pagi hari sebelum mereka berdua berangkat kerja, Shoyo selalu memasak panekuk— _dengan penuh cinta,_ kalau kata Atsumu— lalu membangunkan lelaki blonde itu, dan mereka sarapan bersama, mencetuskan berbagai candaan dan berbagi cerita tentang apa yang terjadi di tempat kerja. 

Atsumu suka sekali senyum mentari Shoyo, yang selalu memberinya beribu ketenangan serta kasih sayang yang selama ini dia impikan. Atsumu pikir, Shoyo juga pasangan yang baik. Sangat baik. Saat dia baru pulang larut malam karena _shift_ kantornya yang memaksa dia untuk lembur, Atsumu selalu mendapati Shoyo tertidur di sofa ruang tengah, dan langsung terbangun peka manakala langkah kedap Atsumu mendekat. Dia akan berinisiatif memijat punggung Atsumu dengan lembut, karena tahu kekasihnya itu kelelahan setelah menghabiskan setengah malam terduduk di kursi kantor yang bantalannya tidak seempuk kasur mereka. 

Setelah itu, Shoyo akan memasak makan malam, dia tak mengindahkan perintah Atsumu untuk segera tidur. _Kau belum makan malam, Atsumu-san_ , selalu itu jawaban yang dia terima, dan Atsumu tak bisa lanjut menolak. Shoyo kekasih yang baik, terkadang Atsumu selalu merasa dia tak pantas mendapatkan segala afeksi dan rasa kasih sayang sang kekasih hati. 

Lagi-lagi Atsumu dibuat tertawa miris akan dirinya sendiri; dia terlalu banyak diam di hubungan ini.

Pernah di suatu malam, setelah mereka berdua menghabiskan semangkuk _gyudon_ yang dimasak Shoyo, dan Atsumu langsung menggendong tubuh mungilnya ke kamar mereka, Atsumu terpikir untuk menumpahkan gejolak kegundahan di jiwanya yang tak jarang mengganggu fokusnya saat bekerja di kantor. Dan dalam pelukan hangat Atsumu saat mereka hendak tertidur, Shoyo selalu mengelus pipi kasarnya, menyentuh pori-pori kecilnya, meraba alis tebalnya, lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya yang semakin hari semakin panjang— terkadang Shoyo gemas ingin mengikatnya dengan karet rambut berwarna-warni milik Natsu yang tak sengaja tertinggal saat dia mengunjungi apartemen mereka. Semua sentuhan itu menenangkan hati, selalu berhasil membuat Atsumu mengantuk seolah dia terhipnotis oleh jemari-jemari cantik Shoyo yang mampu mengantarkannya pada bunga tidur.

“Shoyo-kun,” Atsumu memanggil dengan suara rendahnya, menghentikan pergerakan Shoyo yang sedang mengelus pipinya penuh akan puja. Mata Shoyo membesar, tanda akan penasaran. Untuk kali ini, biarlah Atsumu menunda segala sentuhan lembut Shoyo, dia ingin mengeluarkan apa yang selama ini membuatnya gelisah.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Atsumu melanjutkan, dan Shoyo setia terdiam menunggu ucapannya. "Maafkan aku, Shoyo-kun." 

Tangan Atsumu tiba-tiba bergerak memeluk kekasihnya begitu erat, menenggelamkan wajah bergurat sedihnya di leher Shoyo yang beraroma segar seperti jeruk. Atsumu tak bisa melanjutkan semua kata-kata yang sebelumnya telah dia susun agar tak menyakiti atau menyinggung Shoyo. Bibirnya terkunci membisu. Matanya pun tidak bisa menangis. Tak ada air mata yang terbendung. Yang ada hanyalah Atsumu dengan gejolak pertanyaan yang penuh akan rasa gundah. Yang ada hanyalah Shoyo dengan senyum lembutnya yang selalu berhasil membuat siapapun merasa aman tanpa harus menghakimi. 

Tangan mungil Shoyo membalas pelukannya, bergerak perlahan mengelus lembut punggung Atsumu yang sedikit bergetar, seperti sedang menenangkan bayi kecil yang habis menangis karena kecewa tak mendapatkan susu kotak di pagi hari.

“Tidak apa-apa, Atsumu-san.” Jawabnya, kelewat lembut, berhasil menenangkan Atsumu seketika setelah pelukan mereka sedikit merenggang yang bahkan masih terasa begitu hangat. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu bersyukur sekarang kita masih bisa bersama.”

Bagai tahu mengenai kegelisahan yang menghantui jiwa dan raga Atsumu, Shoyo terus menenangkannya. “Aku juga bersyukur karena pagi itu, saat tiga tahun yang lalu, aku tidak malas untuk mengunjungi kuil dan berdoa, lalu dewa mempertemukan kita.” ujarnya, pelan.

“Shoyo-kun …”

“Tapi, aku tidak suka jika kau merasa kalau kau itu tidak berbuat apa-apa di hubungan ini. Aku tak suka itu. _You're doing the best you can._ ” Shoyo menghela napas sebentar, “Kau lembur di kantor hingga badanmu terasa pegal-pegal itu bukan tanpa alasan 'kan, Atsumu-san?”

Atsumu dapat melihat sorot mata Shoyo yang menatapnya begitu lembut, penuh kejujuran dan penuh akan kasih sayang, sama seperti yang selalu dia rasakan selama tiga tahun ini. Tidak ada yang berubah. Shoyo tetaplah Shoyo, dengan senyumannya yang menenangkan hati, dengan tawanya yang dapat menularkan kebahagiaan pada siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dengan segala sentuhan lembutnya yang mampu membuat Atsumu terbuai untuk menyayanginya lebih dalam.

“Aku tahu, Shoyo-kun.” _Tidak, aku belum mengetahuinya, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya jika kau tidak mengajarkanku mengenai hal ini._

Senyum Shoyo semakin lebar. “Kau akan selalu mengerti tentang arti mutualisme kan, Atsumu-san?”

_Aku akan berusaha._

Atsumu mengangguk pelan, lalu mencium ranum merah muda kekasihnya yang memabukkan. Desiran hangat menyerang jiwa dua makhluk Adam yang tengah menyalurkan rasa sayang mereka di malam itu. Pipi Shoyo selalu memerah penuh rona saat Atsumu mencumbuinya, padahal mereka cukup sering melakukan ini. Tangan Atsumu menggapai kepala Shoyo, menekannya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Shoyo sesekali melenguh parau di sela-sela cumbuan itu.

“A-Atsumu-san,”

Dan malam itu berlanjut dengan sentuhan Atsumu pada tubuh Shoyo yang membuat lelaki berambut jingga itu melenguh lemah, mendesah merdu, dan menatapnya sayu penuh puja. Serta tak lupa rona merah muda di pipi Shoyo yang kontras dengan ranumnya yang kini terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Tempat tidur mereka menjadi agak berantakan. Ujung sprei tak sengaja terlepas dari kasur saat Shoyo terus meremasnya keras untuk melampiaskan rasa perih yang dia rasakan. Tangan besar Atsumu seketika menggapai tangannya dengan sangat lembut, seolah memintanya untuk bergenggaman mesra selagi mereka mencapai puncak. Shoyo menyambut tangan Atsumu, mengenggamnya tak kalah erat sampai kuku-kuku kecilnya memucat kala jemari-jemarinya terus menekan tak sabaran, bersamaan dengan derasnya bulir-bulir air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk mata coklat karamelnya yang indah.

“Cantik,” ujar Atsumu kala itu, memuja Shoyo yang terus melenguh dan menangis di bawah kungkungannya. “Kau cantik sekali, Shoyo-kun. Indah. Indah sekali.”

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Atsumu yang terus menenangkan Shoyo hingga tangisannya mereda. Shoyo berhenti terjaga dan langsung tertidur pulas setelah Atsumu mendaratkan kecupan lembut di jidatnya sekitar lima hingga sepuluh detik, juga tak lupa memeluk erat-erat sang pujaan hati seolah tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang menyentuh figur mungilnya. Tempat tidur yang sempat berdecit saat Atsumu bergerak mengatur temponya dengan kecepatan normal menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Atsumu, begitu pun dengan Shoyo. 

Purnama tersenyum indah menyaksikan dua insan yang saling menumpahkan rasa cinta mereka yang tak akan bisa terhitung dan tak lekang oleh waktu.


End file.
